justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Rich Girl
"Rich Girl"' '''by ''Gwen Stefani ft. Eve is featured on ''Just Dance 2014''. Appearance of routine Classic The person and background is seeminly Egyptian with a blue Egyptian outfit and a gold hat. There is a throne in the background and male Egyptian silouettes that dance as well. With A Chair The person is female with curly hair, a crop top, ultra short shorts, and boots with heels. She's a black silhouette dancing with a small red chair. The background is very white and basic. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 gold moves for this song's classic version: 1, 2 & 3. Put your hands on the leg. With A Chair There are 2 gold moves for this song's alternate version: '1. '''Swing your left hand in a curve over the chair. '''2. '''Swing your right hand in a curve over the chair. RichGirlGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 (Classic) Rich Girl Chair GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (Alternate) Rich Girl Chair GM2.PNG|Gold Move 2 (Alternate) Mashup The song has a mashup, which is only unlockable in November. Dancers (No Repeats): *Rich Girl (JD2014) *The Power (JD2) *Walk Like an Egyptian (JD2) *Feel So Right (JD2014) *Fine China (Both Versions) (JD2014) *Crazy in Love (JD2) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Wannabe (JD1) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Funhouse (JD4) Appearances in mashups *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Could You Be Loved (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *Prince Ali (JD2014) Trivia *This is the second song by Gwen Stefani in the series. The first was What You Waiting For? * The With A Chair dance for this has very few counted moves, but it doesn't mean it would be difficult to get 5 stars on. The OK, Good, and Perfect moves and YEAH! gold moves are counted for much more points than in other songs. *The With A Chair dance is probably shown in black, because the dancer opens her legs a lot, and the dance could've been too mature and inappropriate to actually show children playing the game. However, the dancer's face is visible at some points. *She sits in the chair in the beginning and the ending, in all versions. ** It looks like she is sitting on nothing in the mashup. *It's a medium song even though it is marked as easy. *The word ''fetish isn't censored despite being explicit and inappropriate. However, many people really wanted fetish to be removed. *There is a Dance Mashup that the player can only unlock in November. *The With A Chair routine won in Just Dance Awards on official Facebook page in the category Most Outrageous Dance Routine. * In the 2nd chorus of the Classic version, during "All the riches baby", the line immediately gets colored for a while, but then it returns white. * The dancer actually looks like a dancer for entertainment for a king because of the clothes she is wearing and the way she is dancing. * The avatar shows she wears black paint, like the dancers of Mamasita. Gallery JD2014_SCREENSHOT_RICHGIRL_Wiiu_1_edited-2.jpg richgirljd2014.jpg RichgirlAward.jpg|The award richgirlcoach.jpg Easy2014.png|The song in the menu 149.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar richgirl.jpg|Rich Girl Rich Girl Sit.jpg|Chair Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Alternate Dances Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Pop Songs Category:00's Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with Alternates that use a prop Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015